


Lipbalm Blessings

by Tsukareta



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff (?), Hugs, Kissing, Light spoilers (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Ronshaku decides to sneak up on her boyfriend and pepper him with kisses.





	Lipbalm Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This was based off a piece of artwork I saw off someone and I thought it was really cute:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/koumi-senpai/art/Chojo-Tekina-X-Musume-Ronshaku-758245582
> 
> I've never actually posted anything in the Yansim Community??? wh a t???  
> I've actually been in this fandom for so long and following the development of the game and never wrote anything for it?
> 
> That will change now.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are highly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Tekina exhaled sharply through his nose as his thumb circled the end of the page, eyes lingering on the captivating words that were carved into the cream coloured pages of the occult book that Ruto normally carried round with her.

Ruto had been absent for two days now but thankfully, he had called her earlier while he was on his way to Akademi high and Ruto had kept him posted on how she was feeling throughout the day. Considering the fact she was ill or to be absent per sé, he would have to take charge of the Occult club for that reoccurring day or longer depending on Ruto's situation.

Tekina just hoped that Ruto wouldn't have another fit where she becomes highly unstable and have unusual episodes, he shivered at the brutal memory that would be forever seared into his mind- a burden, a sin...something that would never be forgotten.

He went back to reading the massive book that was a little too thick for his liking but the texture of the cover was smooth and not brittle, much to his satisfaction.

Ronshaku sauntered through the gate, still clutching her phone between her bright blue nails that protruded from her fingers, glimmering in the sunlight. She spotted her boyfriend sitting on the bench on the right side of the school, the small fountain and tree was next to him, seemingly engrossed in the book he was skimming through.

Ronshaku huffed, a small smile playing on her lips. She really liked the fact that Tekina was always so passionate about the things he enjoyed and the fact that he was in the Occult club didn't deter her intentions of him becoming her boyfriend.

She lightly giggled to herself before making her way towards his direction, he didn't look up from his book, eyes darting from one page to the other before turning it to the next, absorbing more information and knowledge.

By the time Ronshaku was behind him, he still hadn't noticed and Ronshaku decided she might as well poke her nose into what he was so fascinated about, her eyes trailed over one line of the book and recoiled slightly. Of course he'd be reading about demon summoning, courtesy of that freak that runs the club.

However, a haughty grin splits across her skull, lips pulled back to reveal pearly whites before jumping onto him. Her slender arms coming round to wrap round his neck as he yelps in surprise.

 "M-Musume?!" Tekina squawks indignantly, clutching the book tightly for dear life.

"The one and only, sweetie." Ronshaku replies in a flirty tone followed by the sound of snickering as she trailed her hands lower, her nails trailing down his sides only for Tekina to bat them away. And Ronshaku was slightly surprised as she pulled her hands away- she never even noticed when he set the book down.

She offered a sheepish smile when she caught Tekina's eye, seeing him flustered was probably the cutest thing Ronshaku had ever seen.

She didn't think twice before attacking him once more, placing sloppy kisses against his jawline, staining his milky white skin with a bright pink.

Before Tekina could retaliate or say anything she maneuvered herself so she was in front of him and leaned down. She gently placed her mouth over his, their lips locked and Ronshaku's eyes half-lidded.

Her fingers cupped his face delicately, nails ever so slightly leaving crescent-shaped marks in its wake that were adorned a light red.

Tekina relaxed, melting into the kiss as his arms snaked round her waist securely and pulled her into his lap much to her delight.

Tekina didn't really understand what Ronshaku saw in him but at least he knew there was a more softer side to her than the loud, brash and arrogant personality she portrays herself to be.


End file.
